Snow Fortress
by Artic Virus
Summary: Yazoo is freezing. And stuck in a room. My first Fanfic ever! Slight RenZoo if you squint.


Snow Fortress

Yazoo sighed for what seemed like the hundreth time that morning. He had a problem, a rather big problem at that. You see, Yazoo didn't want to get out of bed. Not because he was tired, no, but simply because he knew that once he got out of bed, he'd have to face another oh-so-boring day at the re-established Turk HQ.

Perhaps saying it so vastly was the wrong thing to do, considering that for the past who-knows-how-long Yazoo had been locked away in that one tiny room. At first the room had seemed fairly sizeable, and had suprised Yazoo that the Turks were gving it to him considering what he and his brothers had tried to do. He had been quite taken. Now, 1 month, 2 weeks, 3 days and 14 hours later, he didn't feel so pleased nor suprised anymore. It seemed that the room was about the only thing the Turks where plannig on giving him. Not counting the daily oatmeal that was oh-so-graciously slipped into his room in the un-goldy hours of 4 am. Yazoo was suprised that they didn't sedate him for the delivery anymore.

Perhaps he was the victim of all those pent up Turk emotions that his "buddies" had had to supress for the past 2 years...

Suddenly he shivered. The silver-haired man twitched slightly, skin unaccustomed to the small breeze. It was the first time Yazoo was feeling cold. What could have brought on this change?

The small gust of air was enough of a decision to get the man out of bed. Who knew, maybe he'd discover something new, like a new speck somewhere on the white walls that he hadn't seen before. Or a crack on the window! A crack to freedom...

Yazoo's attention was distracted when he carelessly laid his feet on the floor.

"Ergh!"

The yelp emitted from his lips quite suddenly, just as the freezing floor prickled his feet. Pulling them back up quickly, green eyes narrowed at the new enemy.

Great. Now he had to deal with this problem. Seriously, everytime he found something to do, something else jumped in his way. How could that be? All that was there, was him, his bed, a window and the door. A locked door. ( And behind that door was another one. Made of steel. How did he know? That was different story...)

Letting out a frustrated growl, Yazoo quickly looked around for anything that would get him over to the wall, eventually the window, warmly.

Knowing there was nothing usable in the room, Yazoo turned to his bed where his rather sad blanket lay. It was small and dirty and had been so since the day he had received it. But for now, Yazoo supposed, it would have to do.

Carefully, the silver-haired man placed the blanket on the freezing ground. Then slowly, and this time carefully, he placed his feet unto it. Great. At least this new method gave him feet some comfort. Stading up, Yazoo wobbled a bit at the new sensation...When exactly had he gotten up the last time, anyways? Pushing the thoughts aside, Yazoo glanced up, determination burning in his Mako eyes. Oh, yes...he would get to that window.

Shuffling his feet made him feel stupid. But it was the only way he would get to the window and alas, no one was there to see him anyways.

Reaching the curtain covered windows, Yazoo slowly, almost shyly, placed his hand on it. Freezing. Even while covered by the soft crimson fabrick the window felt freezing. Why? What the hell was going on? Slight panic settling in, Yazoo quickly grabbed the curtains and flung them aside.

"What the--"

Green eyes widening, Yazoo could'nt help the small gasp. White. Everything was white. And by that he ment _everything_. He couldn't see anything past all the snow that coverd his window. Tapping the window, the thick sound that followd didn't help calm his now worried nerves. He was trapped. The snow had blocked the windows...He was _trapped._

Yazoo grabbed for the handle and tried to open the window almost violently. Nothing. It was frozen. Contenplating on wether to break the window with fist or not, Yazoo knew doing that would only let the cold air in. Or more of it, anyways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been, what felt like hours, since the silver-haired man had found out that he was trapped inside a...frozen building for Shiva's sake! Violently, Yazoo threw his fist at the cold floor beneath him.

"Why the hell isn't anyone here yet!?" He screamed at the white walls around him. When no answer was given, he huffed and proceeded to throwing the blanked around himself again. Why was this happening...? Sure he had done bad things and sure people who did bad things usually ended up dying in horrible ways but this _wasn't _what he had had in mind. With a sigh, Yazoo layed his head back on the pillow that occupied his bed. Maybe, just maybe somebody will come and save--!?

Had anyone been watching, they would have seen Yazoo, a Sephiroth clone, jump nearly a foot in the air 'cause the loud _crack_ that sounded through the room was the first new noise he had heard in ages. Bringing his hand to hic chest, Yazoo tried to calm his beating heart. _What on the Planet was that?!?_ Slowly turning to see the window, Yazoo nearly screamed.

Plastered on the window, was what looked like the red-headed Turk he'd seen earlier a thousand years ago. A grin broke unto the black-clad mans face as he gently waved his hand at Yazoo. Then slowly, as if to make sure Yazoo followed, he pointed at the handle that worked the window. _"Open it." _The Turk mouthed.

Snapping out of his daze, Yazoo swiflty moved across the floor and over to the window. Hesitationg at first, _What if I'm dreaming...?_, Yazoo reached for the handle. It was cool in his hand and when he tugged at it, it was still stiff, yet nothing like what it had been earlier. It didn't take a lot of strenght from Yazoo to open the window.

"Hey there, ice-queen," The red-head grinned, "hope you don't mind but prince charming is here to save you from your icy-fortress." With that said, the Turk grabbed Yazoo around the waist and hoisted him through the window, setting him towards the path. It seemed the Turk had dug a tunnel...

"Just keep climbing up and you'll find yourself outside." The Turked smiled from behind Yazoo. Nodding, Yazoo did as he was told.

It did'nt take long before Yazoo could hear the sound of wind rushing and soon feel it on his face as it blew though his hair. _Outside...I'm outside...How long has it been...?_ The silver-haired mans thoughts were cut short tough when he saw the other Turks, the blonde, the bold one and the wutanese one, standing not far, all watching him, with what seemed oddly enough like relief on their faces. He then noted the shuffles on each of their hands and could only presume they'd been digging for a long time.

Turning around, Yazoo saw as his saviour climbed from the tunnel. Dusting off some of the snow, the red-head smirked when he saw the clone's eyes on him. "So, popsickle," He smiled, "feel good to be outside again?"

Yazoo couln't hide the small smile that bloomed on his face when he took sight of the red-head. "Yeah..."

------

THE END...?

..''' LOL


End file.
